Two Girls, an MVP, an Ace, and a PlayerCoach
by shoyo4
Summary: Two best friends from Sendoh's junior high move to Kanagawa. One goes to Shohoku, and learns about the past of a certain junior high MVP. The other goes to Shoyo to pursue her dreams and possibly win the heart of a certain Playing Coach. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, because it belongs to Inoue Takehiko-sensei. I do own the original characters and the plot, though (well, except for one of the OC's, as it belongs to my friend. . .)

Anyway. . . I'd like to dedicate this fic to my good friend Virnalyn who loves Mitsui very much and enjoy the fic!

Original Characters (w/ a small description)

Patricia has long, wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Has a slight tan and she also wears glasses.

Virnalyn has long, straight and black hair and dark brown eyes. She doesn't have a tan and she doesn't wear glasses. She's Patricia's best friend. . .

PAIRINGS:

Patricia x Kenji Fujima

Virnalyn x Hisashi Mitsui

CHAPTER 1

Kitazawagakuen Junior High (Tokyo)

"Patricia-chan! Check this out!", Virnalyn shouted. "It's Akira Sendoh!"

"What? Sendoh-sempai?", Patricia asked. Akira Sendoh, their best guy friend, had transferred to Kanagawa for senior high, and they have not seen him for almost a year.

"Yeah, in this issue of _Basketball Monthly_! It says he became the ace of Ryonan High and he scored a total of 47 points in ONE Inter-High game!", Virnalyn said.

"I always thought he'd be successful, if he'd stopped slacking." Patricia smiled as she remembered the boy who always got to practice late just because he went fishing. She also remembered his ever-smiling face and his funny personality. "I really miss him, Virnalyn-chan."

"Yeah, me too", said Virnalyn. And after saying that, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the schoolday.

(Patricia's house)

"I'm home."

Patricia's mom greeted her at the doorway. "Tricia, there you are! Now get in the dining room, as there's something we need to discuss."

Patricia wondered. . . What does mom want from me? I'm sure I haven't done anything wrong for a long time. . . I think. . .

She released an anime sweatdrop because of these thoughts. Better just hear what mom has to say, she thought.

"Tricia, we're moving to Kanagawa next week, after your graduation."

"What? But what about all my friends?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but your father's work moved there. It really is inevitable."

Patricia's heart sank at these words. "I understand", she said, though she felt depressed inside.

Patricia's mom immediately sensed her daughter's heavy feelings. "Don't worry, Tricia, we'll be moving near your favorite cousin's house."

"Really? Near JinJin's?" Her mood lightened up at the thought that she can visit her closest cousin almost anytime. She started to smile.

"That's right, Tricia", a deeper voice said. Patricia's father had just got home. "But you'll have to attend Shoyo High School, since it's nearer and that it has a music center, unlike Kainan."

"That's okay, Papa. As long as I get to visit JinJin everyday." Not going to the same school as her cousin's did not bother her a bit, and besides, she wouldn't enjoy her school at all if she didn't continue her piano lessons; She loved music and art as much as basketball.

Patricia went to her room and got her cellphone. "Ah well, gotta break the news to Virnalyn-chan", she said as she started to dial Virnalyn's number on the keypad. But before she could make a call, her cellphone rang. The caller? Virnalyn.

"Hello?"

"Patricia-chan, I have bad news!" The voice on the other line sounded shaky, as if the caller was on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?"

"We're moving! I might not be able to see you for senior high!"

"Where?"

"In Kanagawa!"

Patricia started to laugh. "Well, stop crying Virna-chan. My family's moving to Kanagawa as well. I'm entering Shoyo High School. Why are you moving and what school are you entering?"

"My mom got a new job as a teacher in Shohoku High School, where I'm gonna go."

"Guess that means we can still hang out! And we can look for Sendoh!" Patricia said, telling her friend the good side of the situation. "We can hang out on Fridays and Saturdays."

The voice on the other line sounded much happier. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Patricia-chan!"

"Yeah, see you soon as well, Virnalyn-chan."

ONE MONTH LATER, IN KANAGAWA

Patricia's family had settled in their new home. It was slightly bigger than their old one, and it had more trees surrounding it.

"Mama, can I go visit JinJin? I already finished moving all my stuff."

"Sure, Tricia. You have our new house number in your cellphone, right? You can always call us or your cousin in case you get lost, alright?"

Patricia smiled at her mother's protectiveness. At least she's overprotective, not indifferent about my welfare, she thought.

Ding dong The doorbell rang.

"Tricia, can you get that?" her father asked. "Yes, Papa", said Patricia as she went to the door. When she opened the door. . .

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO KANAGAWA!", shouted the visitor.

Patricia's eyes widened and her lips curved to form a smile. "Oh, it's you!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

A/N: Well, hope you liked it! Sendoh, Fujima and Mitsui aren't in this chapter yet, as it's still the introductory chapter. I promise I'll put them in in the next few ones!

Please review! And I hope you enjoyed this intro chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, Kenji Fujima, Akira Sendoh, Hisashi Mitsui, and Soichiro Jin. They all belong to Inoue Takehiko.

By the way, when Patricia said JinJin, she was referring to Kainan's Soichiro Jin. . . if you didn't get it. .

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2

Patricia's eyes widened and her lips curved to form a smile. "Oh, it's you!"

Soichiro Jin, Kainan's star shooter, smiled as his cousin rushed to hug him. "Well, well. . . my favorite cousin moves to a house just one block away from mine but then she enrolls in a different school. . . Kainan's biggest rival in high school basketball at that."

"Oh come on, JinJin! You know I agreed to go to Shoyo just because Kainan doesn't have a music center! I need to continue my piano lessons, you know? I wanna be a concert pianist!"

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to be a _manga-ka_. . ."

"Nah, I changed my mind. I want to be a concert pianist now, not a manga artist. I'm more serious with music than with art. Anyway, I was about to go to your house, so thanks anyway for saving me the effort."

"Are you done unpacking? I was hoping to give you a tour around Kanagawa. . ."

"Sure, JinJin! You could show me the way to Shoyo so I won't get lost when school starts."

And so, Jin showed Patricia around Kanagawa – the park, Shoyo, Kainan, the mall. . . until. . .

"Wow, the beach here is so beautiful", said Patricia, as she gazed at the beauty of the clear sea. It was already sunset, so the sky was starting to show shades of red, orange, purple, and blue, and the clouds glowed pink and orange. "I wish Virnalyn-chan was here to see this!"

"Guess your wish was granted real quick, Patricia-chan," a voice said.

Patricia and Jin whirled around to see where the voice came from. . .

"Virnalyn!" Patricia rushed to hug her best friend. "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Yeah, we just moved here. I just took a break from unpacking and went out to admire the scenery." Virnalyn motioned to the sunset.

"What a coincidence," said Patricia. "Virna-chan, let me introduce you to my cousin, Soichiro Jin. JinJin, this is my best friend Virnalyn, who is also from Tokyo."

"Nice to meet you, Virnalyn," said Jin. "Nice to meet you too," said Virnalyn. They shook hands, a sign of a new friendship.

"Hey, do you want to check out this new mall? It just opened last week and they already have a variety of good stores," said Jin.

Patricia and Virnalyn immediately said yes, as they both love shopping, as many girls do.

(AT THE MALL)

"Wow, Jin, you were right. There are so many interesting shops here," said Virnalyn, staring in awe at the many stores in the mall, some of which were selling clothes, or _manga_, and the food court already had many stores which had a wide variety of food to choose from. First they grabbed a bite to eat in an Italian restaurant, then they went around practically the whole department store, and a lot of the clothing stores, until. . .

"Hey, you don't mind if I just go to the sports store? We can meet later and I'm sure the both of you are mature enough to look after yourselves," said Jin, as he was starting to feel dizzy from following both girls around most of the mall.

"Sure, JinJin. I think I'll have a look in the music store," said Patricia. "Wanna come with me, Virna-chan?"

"No thanks, Patricia-chan. I think I'll look at this other clothing store I haven't been to yet."

"So we'll meet at the sports store after an hour, then?" asked Patricia.

"Sure," said Jin and Virnalyn, both who were eager to go where they wanted to.

(MUSIC STORE)

Patricia was scanning the music CDs, looking for a title she might like. The music store was huge, and she wondered whether or not she would be able to scan the whole store in just one hour.

She scanned the J-Pop section. She already completed all the current albums of her favorite artists, even the soundtracks of all her favorite anime.

Next, she scanned the classical music section. Unlike most teenagers, she liked classical music, because it always inspired her to play the piano and maybe be as great, or almost as great, as the best composers and musicians in the world. . . or at least in Japan.

She didn't find anything interesting in the classical music section, and if she did, she already had a copy of that CD. So, before going back to Jin and Virnalyn, she decided to take a look the shelf that had CDs of foreign artists. She scanned the rows of CDs, looking for her favorite artist.

Greenday. . . Mariah Carey. . . Alicia Keys. . . Vanessa Carlton. . . until. . .

"Hey, a Simple Plan CD! And the last copy," she said to herself as she rushed to take it. Unfortunately, when her hand got to the CD, it landed on another hand. . . a slightly bigger hand, with fairer skin.

Patricia looked up to see who beat her to the Simple Plan CD, and she immediately saw a pair of deep blue eyes, the color of the deep part of the ocean. The eyes stared back at her. For a moment, she couldn't say a word. . . She averted her attention from those eyes and stared at the person who beat her to her favorite band's latest album. He was tall, and he had short, straight hair which was a shade of brown slightly lighter than hers. He had fair skin. . . but what she couldn't draw her attention from was his eyes. . . Beautiful eyes, she thought.

"Excuse me, but I think I got it first," the boy said.

"I'm sorry," Patricia apologized, and she felt her cheeks turn pink from embarrassment, because just then she realized she'd been staring at him for a long time. She let go of the CD, and started to look at the Vanessa Carlton CD instead.

"Hey, I'm sorry as well. But I've been looking for this CD for such a long time, and I've been having a very hard time trying to find it. Not many music stores I've gone to sell CDs of foreign artists. . . so I'm afraid it might take a very long time if I were to look for another copy," said the boy. "Maybe I could make it up to you in some way?"

"No, that's not necessary," said Patricia. She started to notice the logo on the boy's jacket. "Do you go to Shoyo High?"

The boy smiled. "Yes, I'm an incoming third year student. You?"

Patricia smiled as well. "I'm an incoming first year student, so you're gonna be my sempai!"

"Well, in that case, my name is Kenji Fujima. And you are?"

"Patricia. I hope to see you in school, Fujima-sempai."

"Yeah, I hope to see you too, Patricia. Are you going to buy that Vanessa Carlton CD?"

"Yes, since you got the Simple Plan one."

"Then I'll pay for it. It's the least I could do," said Fujima as he took the CD from Patricia's hands.

"Fujima-sempai, it's ok! You really don't have to!" said Patricia, as she tried to take it back. "But I insist," said Fujima, and so he took the CD, and along with the Simple Plan CD, paid for it at the counter.

"Here you go, Patricia," said Fujima as he gave Patricia the CD.

Patricia's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as she accepted the CD. "You really didn't have to. . . but thanks anyway, Fujima-sempai."

Fujima smiled again and said "You're welcome, Patricia."

Patricia checked her watch. "Oh my. . . Two hours have passed! I really have to get back to my cousin and my friend in the sports store, they must be worried about me!"

"Ok, It's been nice meeting you, Patricia, and see you in school!"

"Yeah, see you too, Fujima-sempai!" And then she rushed to the sports store.

(SPORTS STORE)

"What IS taking her so long?" said Jin.

"I don't know, but I do know that she'd take a long time in a music store because she's trying to decide on what CD she should buy," said Virnalyn.

Soon enough, Jin and Virnalyn heard the sound of rushing footsteps. The source of this sound was none other than Patricia.

"There you are! You said we'd meet after one hour, and yet _you're_ the one who's late," said Virnalyn.

"I'm so sorry," said Patricia. "I kinda had this run in with this guy who wanted the same CD as I did and he turned out to be my schoolmate in Shoyo. I didn't get the CD I wanted, but he paid for my second choice, which was kinda nice of him. . ."

"What's his name?" said Virnalyn.

"Kenji Fujima. . ."

"You ran into Shoyo's basketball ace and playing coach, and he even treated you to a CD?" said Jin. "I'm impressed, I never knew my cousin actually had such charm!"

Patricia's cheeks turned pink once again. "JinJin!"

"So I won't be surprised if you bump into Akira Sendoh next time," said Jin, starting to laugh.

"Of course you shouldn't be surprised if I did, because he's my former junior high schoolmate!" said Patricia.

While Jin was busy teasing Patricia, Virnalyn noticed someone at the other side of the store, watching them. . .

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: School will be starting next chapter, and it will be focused more on Virnalyn. . . I wonder. . . Who IS watching Jin, Patricia, and Virnalyn. . . Read Chapter 3 to find out. . .

Also, I do NOT own Simple Plan, Vanessa Carlton, Mariah Carey, Greenday, and Alicia Keys. Obviously.

Lastly, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, and as I said, it belongs to Inoue Takehiko.

Please read, enjoy, and review!

CHAPTER 3

While Jin was busy teasing Patricia, Virnalyn noticed someone at the other side of the store, watching them . . .

Who could that be, she thought, and who'd want to spy on us like that? She observed his features. He was tall, had spiky black hair, and had a lazy expression on his face. Yup, all signs pointed to the identity of this person . . .

"Hey, Virnalyn," he said.

Patricia and Jin recognized that voice and turned around to see who spoke. At once, Virnalyn and Patricia started to smile.

"SENDOH!" they shouted, and they rushed to greet him. "I can't believe it's really you, sempai!" said Patricia. "Or maybe I shouldn't say sempai anymore, as we go to different schools now."

Akira Sendoh smiled and said, "I always told you just to call me Sendoh. It always made me uncomfortable if anyone called me sempai. Anyway . . . What brings you two here? Did you two run out of malls to go to in Tokyo?"

"The both of us just moved here," said Virnalyn. "Can you believe it? It's been almost a year since we last met!"

"So, are the both of you going to spend senior high here?" asked Sendoh. "Yeah, Patricia-chan's going to Shoyo and I'm going to Shohoku!"

"Really?" asked Sendoh. Suddenly his expression turned mischievous. "You just went to Shohoku just to see Kaede Rukawa, huh? The "Super Rookie"? I heard he's an incoming freshman in Shohoku as well," he said to Virnalyn.

"Of course not! I don't even know who he is!" said Virnalyn, who started to pout at Sendoh.

"And I assume Patricia-chan went to Shoyo just because the uniforms are color green," said Sendoh, remembering Patricia's favorite color.

"No," Patricia answered, pouting as well. "It's just because it's nearer to my house and it has a music center."

"Really?" asked Sendoh. I thought you wanted to be a _manga-ka_."

Patricia flushed red and turned to her cousin. "JinJin! You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

Jin laughed and said "Of course not! Actually, this is the first time I've met Sendoh outside the basketball courts!" "Besides," said Sendoh. "You keep a notebook where you sketch on, so it's natural for me to assume you want to be a _manga-ka_."

While Sendoh was trying to fend of Patricia and Virnalyn's attacks (they were trying to tickle him, to make him 'pay' for his teasing. . .), Jin said "Hey, It's almost dark, and I have to get my cousin home. Wanna meet next Saturday, at the park?"

"Sure, Jin!" said Sendoh. "Yeah," said Patricia. "We'll be Saturday People!" she added, smiling joyfully and excitedly.

"Patricia, you've been reading _Tuesdays With Morrie_, haven't you? I think it's a great idea, Jin!" said Virnalyn.

And so, every Saturday after that, Jin, Patricia, Virnalyn and Sendoh met in the park to chat and to catch up on what happened to each of them since they last saw each other. Sometimes they even played basketball, with Sendoh and Virnalyn forming one team and Jin and Patricia forming the other. Sometimes, when the park got too crowded, they went fishing at the beach. Sendoh and Patricia were usually able to catch the most, and at the end, they cooked all the fish they caught (bonfire!) and they shared it with each other. Soon enough, they all became close friends.

(SHOHOKU HIGH)

The school year had just started and Virnalyn was a little nervous about her new school. _Patricia and Sendoh aren't my schoolmates anymore_, she thought.

Suddenly, without any warning, a guy riding a _pink_ bicycle was heading straight for her! "Look out!" she screamed. The guy on the bicycle did not seem to notice, because . . . well, he was _asleep_. Just when the bicycle was about to hit Virnalyn, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and yanked her away.

Virnalyn was still shocked about the whole incident that she could not say a thing. After a while, she managed to stutter "Thank you." "It's nothing," the voice behind her said. She turned around and became face-to-face with a tall boy with short, bluish-black hair and dark-colored eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," answered Virnalyn.

The boy looked at the sleeping cyclist and said "Kaede Rukawa really should stop sleeping while riding his bicycle. He could hurt someone one day."

"That's Kaede Rukawa?"

"Yeah, you don't know? I thought practically everyone knows him, since he's one of the most popular rookies in the prefecture," he said, and started to smile. "Especially with the girls."

Virnalyn looked back at the still sleeping Rukawa and frowned. "Not with me, though. I wouldn't fancy anyone who'd try to run me down." She turned her gaze upon the boy who saved her, and said, "I didn't get your name yet. So I can thank you properly."

"It's Hisashi Mitsui. And you don't really have to thank me," he said, smiling weakly.

Virnalyn smiled as well. "Thank you, Mitsui," she said. "See you later, then." And she hurried towards her classroom.

Mitsui watched her go and muttered, "It was nice meeting you as well, Virnalyn."

When Virnalyn finally got to her classroom, she found it was already packed with students and the only seat left was beside a girl with black, shoulder-length hair. She seemed to be talking to two other girls, one of whom had short, brown hair and the other had long, red hair and kept it tied in pigtails.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Virnalyn asked the girl and pointed to the empty chair. "Yes, it is," replied the girl. "My name's Haruko Akagi, by the way, and these are my two friends, Fujii," she motioned to the short-haired girl. "And Matsui," she motioned to the pigtailed girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruko, Fujii, Matsui," said Virnalyn. "It's nice to meet you too," they replied.

Nothing much happened on the first day of school. All their subject teachers simply visited their classrooms and introduced themselves, so no formal discussions started yet.

-after school-

"What a day," said Virnalyn. "I was so bored that I kinda slept through most of the day."

Haruko smiled and said, "Lucky you weren't sleeping in Mr. Koike's class. Remember what he said about students sleeping in his classes?"

"Yeah," said Fujii. "He just can't tolerate them! I wonder what he'll do to someone like. . . Rukawa? I saw him this morning, riding his bike. He looked like he was fast asleep!"

"I don't think I'll be able to stand him," said Virnalyn. "He nearly ran me over!"

Haruko blushed and said, "Aw, come on, he can't be all bad. . ."

Virnalyn noticed Haruko's expression and said, "Haruko, don't tell me you like that sleepyhead!"

Haruko's cheeks turned a shade pinker and she said, "He's good at basketball, though."

"Speaking of basketball," said Matsui, "Why don't we all watch basketball practice?"

"Sure!" everyone else replied.

When they got to the gym, Virnalyn was surprised to see it was packed with girls. "Let me guess," she said. "Rukawa fangirls?"

She immediately got her answer when all the girls chanted "RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!"

Matsui frowned at them. "Those bimbos. . ."

"Come on, let me introduce you to my brother," said Haruko. "He's the team captain of the basketball team." Soon enough, they all came face to face with a REALLY tall guy who strangely resembled a gorilla, or so Virnalyn thought. "Meet my brother, Takenori Akagi," said Haruko. Fujii, Matsui and Virnalyn quickly said hi and then they turned their attention to the rest of the Shohoku Basketball Club.

Suddenly, another really tall boy, this time with red hair, went straight to Haruko and said, "Hi Haruko!" "Hey there, Sakuragi," replied Haruko. Virnalyn thought he looked like a hyperactive monkey and continued to look at the other side of the basketball court, where a practice game was going on. What caught her eye was one of the players, who made a beautiful three-pointer. Upon closer inspection, the boy turned out to be . . .

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: I do not own the book "Tuesdays With Morrie." I got the line "Saturday People" from the book, because there's this part where Morrie tells his student, "We're Tuesday People." I recommend the book, it's very touching and it nearly made me cry.

Anyhow, the next chapter's coming up and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, as it belongs to Inoue Takehiko.

Please review, and enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

Upon closer inspection, the boy turned out to be Hisashi Mitsui.

_He's in the basketball club? I never knew_, thought Virnalyn. For the next few minutes, she just stood and watched him play . . .

(SHOYO HIGH SCHOOL)

Kenji Fujima decided not to pass by his usual way via the sakura path walk to the basketball courts that day. _I see more and more fangirls_ _each day_, he thought. Though the brunette understood that he was one of the best-known basketball players in Kanagawa, he still felt uncomfortable if about a dozen girls or so followed him around, though he doesn't show it. And so, on that day, he decided to take an alternate route through the music hall.

When he got to the music hall, a beautiful sound immediately filled his ears. _Someone's playing the piano_, he thought. He also recognized the music played – Chopin's _Nocturne in E Flat_. He knew about this because one of his classmates was studying the same piece. _Well, it's not her_, he thought. _She just started to learn the piece_ . . .

Fujima looked inside the music hall. There was nobody there except the one playing the piano, who turned out to be . . . Patricia.

A look of surprise spread across the face of Shoyo's playing coach. "Amazing," he muttered. He also remembered the time he looked at his classmate's sheet music. He remembered how dizzy he felt after looking at the sheet music for just five minutes . . . and how his classmate nearly burst into tears just because she couldn't play it properly. . .

_And yet_, he thought, _this girl, this first-year girl, is playing it very smoothly on the piano . . . and she doesn't even have the sheet music to look at . . . _

Kenji Fujima silently went inside the music hall, stood at the back, closed his eyes, and listened to the music. . .

A few minutes later. . .

"Uhhhh. . . Fujima-sempai?"

Fujima slowly opened his eyes. _Huh, the music stopped_, he thought. He lowered his gaze and his eyes met Patricia's.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "After I finished playing, I looked around to see if anyone was there . . . and I saw you . . . I tried calling out your name, but you didn't seem to answer, but when I took a closer look at you, you were fast asleep!"

"Oh, is that so?" said Fujima. "I was just passing by, and I heard you playing the piano, so I decided to stop and listen a bit. That's a nice piece you played."

Patricia blushed a little and said, "Thank you. It took me two whole months just to get it right, and another month to memorize the piece. Do you play any instruments, sempai?"

"I do play the violin, but I'm not as good as you," said Fujima.

Patricia's cheeks turned a shade pinker and she said, "You can't compare the skill of a pianist to a violinist, sempai. The piano and the violin are two different things. Besides, I'm sure you're a very good violinist, and I hope to see you play someday."

"You're right," said Fujima, and he checked his watch. "I guess I might as well get going, I'm coaching our basketball team and it's just wrong for me to be late," and he started to head to the basketball courts, until Patricia caught up to him (since he was already late, he started jogging to the basketball courts).

"Hey, you don't mind if I watch you practice?" she asked. "No, I don't mind," he answered. No other conversation was made as they made their way to the basketball courts.

After a few minutes of walking, a girl ran towards Fujima, yelled "Kenji-kun!" and hugged him. . .

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: Well, hope you liked it, and I apologize for the short chapter. Cursed writer's block. . .

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
